Surendranagar district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Gujarat | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 10489 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 547 | population_total = 1,755,873 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 144.45 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Gujarati, Hindi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 363031 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 02752 | registration_plate = GJ-13 | blank1_name_sec1 = Largest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Surendranagar | blank2_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank2_info_sec1 = 0.924 ♂/♀ | blank3_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank3_info_sec1 = 61.61% | website = | footnotes = }} Surendranagar is an administrative district in the state of Gujarat in India. It has a population of approximately 1.7 million people. Surendranagar is also known as Jhalawad, as many principalities of Surendranagar district were ruled by Jhala Rajputs. Surendranagar city (incorporating Wadhwan City) has a total of 400,000 inhabitants, and is known as the city of Hi-Tech Bungalows. It was also known as "Camp". Geography The district occupies an area of . As of 2001, it has a population of 1,515,148, out of which 26 percent live in cities. Other cities in the district include Dhrangadhra, Halvad, Wadhwan, Limbdi, Chuda, Lakhtar, Katosan Raj, Muli, Sayla, Thangadh, and Tarnetar. , Gujarat]] Economy In the past, Surendranagar was used by colonialists as a hill station, as it has a dry environment that was beneficial for some physical as well as mental ailments. Surendranagar's dry air is still believed to be the best place in Gujarat to cure tuberculosis patients. Surendranagar has the second highest rate of development in the state of Gujarat, and is considered to be a strongest candidate for status of Municipal Corporation. It also has the second highest number of educational institutes per capita. MMany newspapers are published from Surendranagar in Gujarat. Businesses Many Small and medium enterprises and industries are present, including confectionery, ceramics, pharmaceuticals, engineering plastics, and salt production. Wadhwan City is a major trade and processing centre for agricultural products, cotton, salt, pharmaceuticals, chemicals and plastics, textile bearings, ceramics, and sanitary ware. Natural resources Nearly 25 percent of India's salt supply comes from mining in the Surendranagar area. There are miles of Agar (Salt pans), especially in the Kharaghoda area. High quality salt is produced in Zinzuwada, a desert area. Textiles Surendranagar is a hub of cotton and ginning activities in India, with a large number of ginning and pressing units. It is one of the largest producers of quality Shankar cotton in world. The Surendranagar Cotton Oil and Oilseeds Association Ltd,( Government of India recognised) is a world famous futures trading exchange for cotton. It was established in 1964 and is the first Cotton Future Trading Exchange in India. Surendranagar City is also home to a big textile and clothing market, specialising in saris. Large clothing showrooms are located in the city on Jawahar Road and Vithal Press Road. Demographics According to the 2011 census Surendranagar district has a population of 1,755,873, roughly equal to the nation of The Gambia or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 274th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001–2011 was 15.89%. Surendranagar has a sex ratio of 929 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 73.19%. The majority of the population are Jains. Main Jain Temple, which is in the heart of the city, of Sri Vasupujyaswami Bhahvan is more than 100 years old. Other residents include Brahmins, Kshatriya, Patels, as well as significant numbers of Bharvad and Rabari. Culture Raj-Rajeshwari Temple, on National Highway Number 8 near Limbadi, is a large area of residences, hospitals, and schools. The temple features an exhibition of yoga performed by Rishiji. This temple has temples to three major gods—Brahma, Vishnu, and Mahesh—inside. It is the only such temple in Gujarat. The temple is noted for its architecture. The famous kund known as "Gangavo" is located in Dedadara village. It was developed in the 11th century. There are many cultural institutions *Shabdalok sahitya vartul (founder: Dr.Nagjibhai Desai) *Nanalal sahitya sabha (Ramesh Acharya) *Kalamandir Group (founder: Atulkumar Vyas) *Club of Desert lions Legends ;Myth of Bhogaavo :It is said that in old times, a Chudasama ruler of Junagadh district named Rakhengar saw the beauty of Ranakdevi, the queen/princess of Wadhwan and fell in love with her. To win her (literally), he attacked Wadhwan. But the queen/princess escaped from the city towards the river Bhogaavo. In the end, she sacrificed her life by drowning in the Bhogaavo instead of becoming the queen of Junagadh, but before she died she cursed the river so that it would never have water and that it would kill one person every year.There is a historical temple of Ranakdevi is situated in wadhvan on the bank of bhagava. Personalities *Jhaverchand Meghani (1896–1947) Poet, litterateur, social reformer and freedom fighter. Born in Chotila. * Sukhlal Sanghvi (1880–1978) Jain scholar and philosopher. Born in Limbdi. p. 4215 * Gujarati comedian Shahabuddin Rathod and Jagdish Trivedi hails from this district. * Novel writer Shree Umashankar Joshi (village: Gujaravadi) was from this district. (this needs correction) * Noted Hindi Film Writer Vipul K Rawal was born in Surendranagar and is the great grandson of the last Diwan of Wadhwan State * Novelist, Film/T.V.Serial Screenplay & Drama Writer Mr. Atulkumar Vyaas was boarn in Lakhtar a town of Surendranagar district, his hometown is Dhrangdhra (Surendranagar), he wrote more than 15 Novels, 4-story books, 4-poem collections, 9 Gujarati pop albums Mr. Vyas won DHUMKETU award for his story book : BANDH PAPAN MA PALASH (2010) (information correct as of 14 Sep 2012) * Mr. Girish Bhatt, Ramesh Acharya, Pankaj Trivedi, Talakshi Parmar are most of famous writers of Surendranagar * famous novelist writer Mr.Sumant Rawal is now shiffted in Surendranagar from Junagadh (Saurastra) *Dr. Nagjibhai Desai, Dr. Motibhai Patel, Vinodiniben Shah, late. C.S. Mehta and Dhimant Bhai Shah, (Motabhai) many other peoples had developed the field of education and social services. *Sanjay Gadhvi, film director * Shri Naushad Solanki, a young Dalit Leader born in Dhrangadhra of Surendranagar District associated with many organisations locally and internationally. Mainly Member in National Ground Water Advisory Council – Ministry of Water Resource, Member of DRUCC – Rajkot Dicision, Spokesperson of Surendranagar District Congress Committee, Member of Vigilance and Monitoring Committee of DRDA, President of Buddha's Light International Association – Saurashtra Central Gujarat Chapter, President of Surendranagar Table Tennis Association and many more organisations. He has also participated in UN Conference at Brazil. Education Graduate and Post-Graduate * C. U. Shah University, Wadhwan City. * C. U. Shah College of Master of Computer Application, Wadhwan City. * District institute of education and training * C. U. Shah College of Engineering and Technology * C. U. Shah Medical College * C. U. Shah Pharmacy College * C. U. Shah College of Commerce, Computer, and Management * Government Polytechnic * N. M. Shah Art Teachers Training College * C. U. Shah Fine Art College * C. U. Shah Mahila – Arts, Commerce & Home Science College * M. P. Shah Commerce College * M. P. Vora College * M. P. Shah Arts & Science College * Shri Swami Vivekanand College of IT * M.M. Shah college of Education * Maitree Vidyapith * S J Varmora BBA and BCA Mahila college * Sanskruti College of Mgt. & I.T. * G B Parmar College of Management and Computer it ' Secondary and Higher Secondary Ku.M.R.Gardi Vidhalay,Anindra. * R.A.Patel Boys School * Shree Gyandeep Highschool Gujaravadi. * Smt. Savitaben Himmatlal Golani High School, Leua patidar sankul, Wadhwan city * Matrushree Shantaben Devjibhai Shiyaniya Higher Secondary School, Leua patidar sankul, Wadhwan city * Shri G. C. Shah Swaminayrayan High School * Shri Dajiraj High School (Oldest School in Wadhwan city) * Shri M.T.Doshi High School (Wadhwan city) * Ultra Vision Academy {Science and Commerce } * Shree Sardar Patel Vidyalaya * Shree Sardar Patel Kanya Vidyalaya * Shree Panchshil Higher Secondary School * J. N. V. (Jawaharlal Naheru Vividhlakshi) High school * Shri Sheth N.T.M. High School * Shri C. P. Oza Sharda Mandir High School * Shri D.N.T. High School * Shri Savitaben Vadilal Muni. Prathmik Shala, Joravarnagar * Sardar Patel Vidyalaya * R.P.P. (Rambhaben Purshottamdas Patadia) School for Girls * Tirupati Vidyalaya * Shri Sava saala, Joravarnagar (has record in ''Limca Book of World Records) * Shri P.G.N.M.S Girls High School * Shri Sharda Geeta Vidyalaya, 80 Feet Road, Navarang Society, Surendranagar * Sanskriti School of Thoughts * English medium schools **Butterfly children school ** Bachpan High School (English Medium) (International School Award Winner) ** C.U. Shah School (English Medium) ** Dayamayi Mata high School (English /Gujarati medium) ** Sunny Sky English Primary School/Sunny Sky Higher Secondary School (Principal – Rashida Ma'am) (English Medium) ** Aadersh Nivashi School in Wadhavan City ** http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LimbdiSir Jashwantsinh High School Limbdi Pre-Primary And Primary Schools * Barbie Play House and Nursery * Bachpan Pre Primary & Primary School (English) * N. D. Raval Primary & High School (Gujarati) * Trimurti Balmandir * Trimurti School * Euro Kids International * Butterfly Primary School' (Gujarati/English Medium) Shree Sharda School – Joravarnagar See also * Gujarat * Surendranagar city * Surendranagar (Lok Sabha constituency) * Dudhrej References External links * Official site * http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villag/Surendranagar places in Surendranagar * MySurendranagar * SurendranagarOnline * Surendranagar Collector Category:Surendranagar district Category:Districts in India